


Vows

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [34]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Happy Jessica Angell/Don Flack, Hypothetical Conversations, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Oaths & Vows, Teasing Flack, Vow renewal, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack & Angell have a conversation regarding their wedding vows on a rare night where they can celebrate being by themselves somewhere nice.





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This answers two prompts: " _broken vows_ " from **stagesoflove** and " _romantic_ " from Set #3 of **csi50**.

“So, I have a completely hypothetical question for you,” Angell asked one evening when they were alone together. Victoria was at her parents, and the two of them were enjoying a rare night with no baby duty. In fact, they’d sprung for a hotel room at a fairly nice hotel just to celebrate. “So, don’t read anything into it.”

He raised an eyebrow slightly. “Okay.”

“Which marriage vow would you be most inclined to break, if you knew you could get away with it?”

“None of them,” he said. “I take those vows seriously.”

“I know you do. I do too. But I’m asking because it came up in conversation at work today. We had a woman murder her husband because she suspected he’d broken his marriage vows.”

“Ah,” he said with a nod, pulling her closer to him. “Got it. I guess…” He thought about it. “The poorer part. I’d be too stressed all the time if we didn’t have money. It would put a strain on things. Might be better if I wasn’t around.”

“Maybe, but I can point out one flaw in your logic. What if _you’re_ the one whose poorer than you are now? You leave and I still have money coming in.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point,” he said with a thoughtful look. “So probably not that one. Maybe the richer one? I can see you going all thousand dollar shopping sprees with my money. It’d probably piss me off after a while,” he teased.

She sat up and swatted at his arm. “What happens if it’s my money?”

“Then I’m damn well staying put. I wouldn’t mind thousand dollar shopping sprees.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are so not taking this seriously.”

“I am, kinda. I know it’s hypothetical. Any of this stuff ever happened, I’ll stick around. I don’t care if we’re rich, poor, sick, super healthy, miserable…”

“If we’re miserable, then we’d need to try to fix things or get a divorce,” she said.

He was quiet for a moment. “What about you?”

“Me? If this is completely hypothetical, I kinda think the same way you do. Or maybe sickness.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’d leave me if I was in a hospital, wasting away from an incurable disease?”

She looked at him and laughed slightly. “No. God, why did I even bring this up? I’m sorry, Don. It was a stupid question.”

“An interesting one, though,” he said, pulling her close again. “Who else were you talking about this with?”

“Lindsay and Hawkes. Both of them were completely adamant they wouldn’t break any of their marriage vows.”

“And you?”

“I was too. And I was the only one in the group with actual marriage experience, so my opinion was just a _little_ more in touch with the conversation.”

“You know, speaking of vows,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking…we just got married by a justice of the peace. Didn’t you ever want a _real_ wedding? With you in a dress, us at a church, stuff like that?”

She was quiet. “I did kind of want that,” she admitted. “Not a church, though. My pastor was already plenty disappointed I got pregnant while I wasn’t married. And I’m not stepping foot in a Catholic church ever again, not after Catholic school.”

“Which is why I never take you to Mass with me,” he said.  
]  
“Exactly.” She thought for a moment. “Would have been nice to get married at Central Park, though. Have all our friends there. Get Stella and Lindsay and Sam to be bridesmaids and stuff.”

“Do you really want to do it?”

“Someday, yeah,” she said with a nod.

“How about in a couple of months?”

She lifted her head up again. “What?”

“Your mom and I were talking when I had a day off last week and she came around to visit Victoria. She’s happy we got married, but she wanted a big wedding for her only daughter. She’s convinced we’re going to put it off so long that she’ll be dead before it happens. So she talked to your father and they offered to help cover a small ceremony. I mean, we’d have to help out a little, and I’m pretty sure I can convince Ma about helping out too, but we could pull it off.”

“You want to do the whole actual wedding thing, or is my mom pushing this on you?” she asked warily.

“I want to do it. It was nice having my best friend there, and our family, but I do have other friends and other people who would have liked to have been there. And I know you did, too. So…yeah, I think we should do it.”

She nodded slowly. “If you are absolutely sure…”

“I am absolutely sure,” he said with a quick nod.

“Then I guess we’re getting married again,” she said with a smile. “But this time, do we actually get a honeymoon?”

He nodded. “Even if we have to cover it ourselves. And your mother has already volunteered to take Victoria for as long as we need her to.”

“Okay, now I’m getting really excited for this,” she said as her grin widened. “I get a _real_ wedding and a _real_ honeymoon without all the jitters. This is a very good thing. Best of all, I get to see you in a tux.”

“I have to wear a tux?”

“You _have_ to wear a tux,” she said with a nod.

He faked a resigned sigh. “If you say so.”

She smacked his shoulder gently and then leaned in slightly. “I say so.”

“It’s your wedding,” he said, moving his hand so it cupped the back of her head. “I’ll do just about whatever you want.”

“Good,” she said, leaning in to kiss him softly.


End file.
